Triple Souls
by Katsumi Kobayashi
Summary: Kid thinks he found love in Maka, but he doesn't want to believe it. He keeps thinking about her and he tries to stop, but her symetry over runs that or does it? Soul can't get Maka out of his head, but decides he is to cool for her. His subconcious mind wants her. And he can't stop thinking: This is NOT cool. Which boy will Maka go for? Rated for later chapters & language maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Triple Souls

**Disclaimer:**

**I definitely do NOT own Soul Eater, and I am not responsible if I insult your favorite character. Emphasis on NOT.**

**Prologue:**

Oh, there she goes, walking down the hall, perfect. Completely symmetrical. Is it possible that I, Lord Death's son, have fallen in love? Well, I started noticing how symmetrical she was when she was battling the Kishin, Asura, and she awoke her weapon form. That was pretty awe-inspiring. Perfect symmetry all around! Amazing! Incredible! I had found the perfect girl for, well, almost perfect me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater, even if I want to.

Katsumi: Hey, guys! Sorry if that last, boring prologue, was extremely short, but I was in a rush, so, yeah. Anyway, it's about to get a bit more interesting.

Chapter 1

Kid:

_ This is it! I can take it anymore! I'm going to tell her how I feel! Oh, I'm not sure what Father will say about this! Well, I'm going to school now. Got to play cool, or I won't get her! Heh, heh… _I tell myself to shut up, as I straiten my usual wear, so it is, in fact, perfectly symmetrical. I've made sure the artwork is perfect, candles are precise and exact, and the toilet paper is nicely folded. Everything is perfect. Well, except…

"PATTY! What in the name of my Father do you think you're doing?!" I watch her, in shock, as she starts messing up my room! How could she! I'll be five hours late again! Oh, this is terrible! I won't be able to impress Mak- no. Not her. I'm not interested in her. Even if yesterday at school I'd been thinking about her… I won't now. Anyway, there are more pressing matters, which are taking place in my room. Patty laughs at me, and shoves a curtain in my face.

"I'm being a rhino! Rhinos go 'tear apart! Tear apart!', 'cause their big, and they like to tear things apart! Hee hee hee hee!" she says, looking at my horror- stricken face.

"Patty! Stop! You fat piece of garbage! You're terrible! I hate you! You ugly, fowl, stupid asymmetrical piece of junk! Get out! You're ruining m-m-my…" I stammer. I go down to the floor in a dead faint. The last thing I see is her shocked face, tears brimming in her eyes. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself.

* * *

I wake up, groggy, in my room. _Huh_, I think to myself. _It's back to normal_. But how could it be? Someone is sponging my forehead. I look up to see who it is, and there's a face inches from mine. I jump, falling of my bed, and to the floor. It was Blair. The crazy, powerful cat, who could be a human at will. I sigh, thinking how terrible it would have been if it was anyone else.

"Oi, kid. Why are you on the floor?" asks a voice from the other side of the room. I look up, startled. It was Soul.

"Oh! Soul! Uh… I didn't see you there," I said, flustered. Then I asked him the big question: "Who brought back my room to its proper symmetrical self?" I asked him, skeptically. I realize I'm still on the floor and I scramble up to my feet. I look down to see what I am wearing. My night wear-sorry… _pajamas_. Liz says I need to stop acting so uptight and using what she calls "way to uptight and formal language". Then she starts ranting on and on, on how I need to go to a psychiatrist for my stupid want of perfect symmetry. Oh, the shame of my own weapon, going on and on about symmetry! What does she know? _Oh_, I think. _Speaking of weapons…_

"Where's Patty?" I ask, before he can answer my first question. He looked at me darkly.

"She's with Liz, packing. She's crying her eyes out. Maybe _you_ should say something to her. After all, she _is_ your weapon. She even cleaned your room for you. Liz refused to, said that that was the last straw. Maka and Tsubaki helped Patty out, too. Man, you must've said some mean stuff." And with that, he stormed out of the room. I told Blaire to please go out, and she did. She closed the door behind her. I stood there for a second, shock and anger at myself coursing through me. How could I let this happen? I stood there, staring at the door. I yelled.

"STUPID, STUPID, SYMMETRY! I HATE YOU! GAHHHHH!" I started kicking everything in my room out of place, wrecking my room. I punched the mirror. Glass and blood splattered my face. But I didn't care. Nothing mattered except wrecking my perfectly symmetrical room, and getting back at symmetry for wrecking my life. I stopped. No, someone stopped me. Who was… No! It couldn't be! Please! Not… her!

"Nooo!" I moaned, feebly. After all this, was I destined to be stopped by her?

"Kid! What were you doing?!" she asked in a shocked voice. But it wasn't her voice that came out of her throat, it was Maka's confused, I looked up. _Wait a second_, I thought. She was blurry. It was like she was separated by a veil. My eyes snapped open, and I sat bolt upright.

"What?" I asked curiously. I looked around. My room was a mess, thanks to me. I noticed my right hand was bleeding, and my mirror was broken.

"Ahh. That," I said, smiling a very weak smile. I rub my head with my good hand, ruffling my hair. Liz was in shock.

"Kid! Wh-what happened?!" she stammered.

"Well, Liz, I think you see what happens when I do something terrible. I'll never forgive myself for being horrible to you, Patty. I'm really, really sorry."

"I accept your apology, Kid! I guess you like rhinos, too! Hee hee hee hee hee!" she laughed.

"Yeah, Patty, I guess I do," I laughed back. I noticed Maka, staring at me, and I looked down and blushed. Was that look on her face… Satisfied? Well, I hope so. That might get me a step closer to- SHUT UP, self! I don't know what to do.

* * *

Katsumi: Wellllllllll, that was interesting! Who was Kid talking about, anyway? Well, I know, and don't pepper me with questions! PLEASE review! I'm begging you! Please, I need comments, and not from myself! Or the characters. So, next chapter will be in Soul or Maka's point of view, to make it more interesting. Well, until next time, Katsumi out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (sadly TTnTT), and I will be sorry if my readers have to wait long for other chapters.**

**Katsumi: Hey! What's up? I hoped the last chapter was satisfactory enough… better than my prologue at least. If you don't like something in here, give me a review! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! And now, the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Soul

Maka went easy on him. She should've been shouting at him, 'cause of the way he was treating Patty. Who does that? Oh, wait. Myself and Maka. Now I remember. But she's not been herself lately, ever since we- I mean she defeated the Kishin. But why did she just stare at Kid? And WHY THE HELL did he blush when she looked at him?! Does he… No, he doesn't… But that would explain… Okay, this is too much for my cool self, and what I'm thinking is not cool at all. But does he have a crush on Maka?!

I'm walking down a deserted, city lane, when I see two people. The first person is Maka. I can see her outline (still flat-chested as ever). The second… Who is that? Oh no. Not cool. NOT cool. They're holding hands. CRAP! It's that lousy scum bag Kid. Oh, I'm angry now. I start to run at them.

"Soul, I love him, get over it, and don't attack him," says Maka. Easy for her to say.

"We're happier without you. I'm rich, and not a loser like you. Just stay out of this, Soul," Kid spits. Like he has the right to speak.

"No! Maka, why are you with this stupid loser guy? You shouldn't be with him. You're more than that. And Kid. Don't lay a finger on her, you lousy piece of junk." I grabbed Maka, and ran off.

I woke up, shaken. _No_, I said to myself. _It was only a dream_. Maka was making pancakes. And, off course Blaire's fish, my sense of smell told me. I walked in to find her cooking.

"'Morning, Maka," I said.

"'Morning, Soul!" she sang. I grinned at her.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I replied. I was so happy my dream was just a dream, and nothing else.

"So, want to visit Kid today? He's in the nurse's office," she asked.

"Eh? Why's he in the nurse's office?"

"Don't you remember? When he punched his mirror, He made his hand bleed. He lost a lot of blood, so he needed to be patched up so he could continue working toward making Liz and Patty Death Weapons," she explained

"Oh. Yeah, I remember. Let's got see him."

* * *

After breakfast, we went to see Kid. He was surprised to see us, but happy all the same.

"Hey," he said, smiling weakly.

"Hey," we said back. He looked paler than usual, which is saying something. He had a bandage wrapped heavily around his hand. His hair was untidy, and messed up, which was strange, and he had bags under his eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"I'm, er, in a sort of messy state, aren't I," he said sheepishly. I just nodded. He smiled back.

"Kid, how did you lose so much blood?" asked Maka.

"Well, I fell on a couple of glass shards, you know, from my broken mirror. I've taken worse than this, though, so why should it have affected me like this? It's really weird, I must say. Father came to visit me, and it was kind of embarrassing. You, know, since everyone knows him…" He fell silent and blushed. "Well, I guess you both have more important things to do besides talk to me. So, I'll see you later then," he said, after an awkward silence.

"Yeah. I guess we'll go now. See you around." I said. We walked out.

* * *

Ok, my eyes are deceiving me. They are, aren't they. No, they aren't. Maka's not wearing pigtails. _Wow_, I think. It's really not like her, to not wear her pigtails. She's more hot without them, in my opinion. WHAT THE HELL?! Did I just say that Maka as hot? No, not cool. Not cool at all. That's not supposed to happen. I am not supposed to like her. She's my miester. Not my girlfriend, or my crush. I'm too cool for that. How am I supposed to keep it cool now? I can't. Of all the girls in the school, I have to have a subconscious and now conscious crush on Maka. Grr! Why does it have to happen to me? Terrifying and not cool. Okay, got to get back to staring at Dr. Stien, to get Maka out of my head.

"Okay, class. Just a reminder that Miss Marie told me to repeat to all of my classes is that the school's 750th anniversary dance is coming up. Everyone in this school will be coming, since this is mandatory. Miss Marie says you will look like a loser if you don't have a… dance partner I guess you would call it. Class dismissed" The bell rang.

"Dance partner?! DANCE PARTNER?!" I yell in my room later. Maka isn't home, but out shopping for food. Who will I ask? Looking like a loser isn't cool. I can't look like a loser. It would be too much for me to bare. Who should I ask? Well, I could ask… No. Someone else besides Maka. Maybe girls will be scrambling to get me because of my helping of the defeat of the Kishin? Maybe. I don't know, though. This is going to be tough. I wonder who's good to ask. Hmm, let's see. Blaire, Maka (no, shut up), Katie, Maka (I Already said no, so Shut Up!) Tsubaki, Maka (Shut UP!), Liz, Maka (SHUT UP!), Patty, or Maka (SSHHHUUTTT UUUUPPPP!). Those are the one that I could think of.

(in head: maka, maka, maka, maka! **MMMMAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAA!**)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS NOT LIKE ME! I DON"T _LIKE_ LIKE MAKA! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I HATE THIS! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

**Katsumi: Well, nice ending there! Seems he's going loopy for Maka, doesn't it. I don't know, maybe Soul should say something to all you dear readers?**

**Soul: SHUT UP! I HATE YOU WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME NOT LOOK COOL?!**

**Katsumi: Well, Mr. Grumpy-pants! I might just get Maka in here to talk to you. Would ya like that?**

**Soul: (silence)**

**Katsumi: Ok! Sorry if this took a while. Busy with other stuff. Also, sorry if this isn't more like Soul. I tried to write how he would speak, but it might have failed. Tell me if it did! REVIEW, PLEASE! Ok, until next time, Katsumi out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (Darn it!).**

**Katsumi: Hey! Well, I hope last chapter was okay. I tried to write like Soul would, but in my opinion, Soul's a sexist pig/ profanity pig. I tried to keep the cursing at a low, but it's kind of hard. I've only gotten two reviews! PLEASE! Share your ideas! Pwease?! :3 - (fail cat face.).**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Kid**

Finally! I am out of the nurses' office/ hospital! Oh, they really go overboard with preparations for my "treatment" process. I did have about 50 flowers get delivered to me by girls all over the school. Weird. Well, I guess I grew a bit over the summer, I'm an inch taller than Patty now! Maybe I'm finally growing. I've been the height of a twelve-year-old for almost half my teen years, since I'm 15. Oh, the shame of being that short! Oh, I could almost die of shame! Well, back on topic… Yes. All those flowers. Very nice of those who gave them to me, but why? I've never been shown this much appreciation by most of the students. Why now. Ah, I have to get to Stien's class. I rub my face, trying to relax. Well, I better go get Liz and Patty. Got to get to class.

I was just sitting down in my seat, when a group of girls passed, giggling. One waved and said, "Hi, Kid!" and then ran away, laughing hysterically. And here I was, thinking I had a good grasp on how a girl's mind worked. I was completely wrong. Well, Stein's starting his lesson. I think I ought to pay attention.

* * *

WHAT?! No. It's asymmetrical waste! No! I can't bear it! It's crazy! This can't be! _He_ just showed up, in my newly-symmetrical room?! But how? It's- it's impossible!

"Fool! Hello. We meet again," he says in his irritating voice. I groan. Not him. ANYONE but him! I turn, and to my utter horror and shock, to see that little lame body of… Excalibur.

"No!" I gasp.

"Fool! You don't know what you're saying! I, Excalibur, am here to give you advice… on women! You see, I sometimes know what's going on here and even what goes on in your head. I establish a connection, and… Voilà! I just listen in. Ah, the glory of it all!"

"Uhh… heh?" I say stupidly, out of shock.

"Fool! Take out a note pad and pen. I want you to copy some of the importance I say down! Ah-hem… Number one: Make sure you preset her with flowers, though not directly at first. No cards! Second rule: If number one does not work, then at a party, ask her casually to dance. Women always like that. If, perhaps, she already has another admirer, or she's dating someone else, use rule number three: Fight that man to the death! Or act tough and scare him off. And finally, rule number four: Profess your undying love to her, fool!"

And with a bow, he disappeared.

"Uh- heh… WHAT IN MY FATHER'S NAME WAS THAT IDIOT EX-no. He might come back if I say his name! Okay, then. A-hem. WHAT IN MY FATHER'S NAME WAS THAT IDIOTICT, ASYMMETRICAL THING DOING HERE, IN MY ROOM?!" I shouted, pacing.

"Hey, kid?" says a voice in my door. I look up. It's Liz. "Just a minute ago, why did Ex-"

"Don't say the name!" I squeak. How much had she heard?

"Uh, well, why did the weapon that disgusts you so much say to 'Profess you're undying love to her!'?" She asks me, intrigued.

"Oh, er… Nothing, no! Just being annoying, and ah, you very well know, being excruciatingly disturbing, and if I must add, doing the most random yet disgusting things that embarrass me so! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I say, nervously.

"Kid, you're lying. You're talking in old English, which means you're nervous. The most proper and uptight language, if you ask me. You always talk like that when you're nervous," she says, knowingly. _Damn it!_ I think. Oh, I'll have to tell her the truth.

"Well, Ikindahavacrshnmka," I mumble.

"What did you say?" she asks me.

"Um… I need to go to bed. Goodnight! Aheh-heh," I say. I race to the door, slam it in Liz's face, turn the lights out, and lie down.

* * *

At lunch the next day, I sat down and ate on my own. I was just thinking on how to get Excalibur away from me once and for all, when a person came over to me.

"Can I sit down?" Maka asks. I look up.

"Sure," I reply. "Why aren't you sitting with the others?" I ask her.

"Soul wants me to not sit with him today. He says he needs to talk with the others for a minute," she says. She takes a bite of her sandwich. Her eyes go wide. I look at her, questionably. She opens her mouth and starts coughing. I realize she can't breathe. I grab her stomach, hoist her up, and do the Heimlich maneuver. Then, I lay her down, and give three compressions, and one breathe. I keep doing that, until she can breathe again. She coughs a little, and breathes in, shakily.

"Thanks," She says feebly. I realized my lips are inches from hers.

"Uh… No problem," I reply. I help her up, and without warning, she leans up and kisses me. My eyes widened with shock. Then, she pulls away, grinning. She skips off, leaving me, dumbfounded, behind. I realized I was in the same position. My jaw was slack, and my mouth was hanging open. Just then, someone punches me on the side of my head, bringing me back to my senses. Was that… Soul? Yes, it was.

"What the-" I start to say, when another fist comes hurtling toward me. It catches me under the chin. I start to see stars. I stagger backwards. Blood is pouring down my face.

"Why- the- hell- did- you- kiss- Maka?!" Says Soul, punching me with every word. He pushes me down to the ground. I must look like a laughing stock. He punches again, and this time I catch it. I twist his hand, until I hear a wail of pain and a sharp crack, and then I let go. When I try to get up, I feel light headed. I stagger and someone catches me. I look up, seeing double, but I can make out Maka's face. That's the last thing I see before I black out.

* * *

**Katsumi: Sorry for the wait! I don't really have a lot of time for typing and all now, what with school just starting and everything. I hope you liked the chapter! I'm going to include Excalibur in more of these, don't worry! but before I say any actual spoilers, Katsumi, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. But if I could…**

**Katsumi: Hey all you people out there! Wazup? Or, as Lord Death would say Howdy! Or, 'Sup, 'sup!? Anyway, onward from the readings, I got kinda got bored with the last chapter, so it might not be that good. Anyway, I see so many reviews, I'm about to cry with happy tears! (Sarcasm) Well, anyway, please review my story, and I'm working on another one. MWAHAHAHAHAAAA! Now, you may read.**

**Chapter 4**

**Maka**

I don't know what made me do it. Kiss him? Why him? Why Kid? _'Well, why not?'_ says a voice in my head. _'Seriously, why not? He was a good kisser, wasn't he? And, he's always been really nice to you, when all the others weren't. So, why not Kid?'_ it says again. Well, now that it says it that way… But what about Soul? He'd be crushed! But… Oh! I just thought of an idea! I could set him up with another girl! But who? I don't know. Maybe… Liz? I'm not sure if she would. Hmm… Maybe. Well, I can't be too preoccupied with my thoughts at the moment. I need to get Kid up to the nurses' office. He's looking up at me, dazed. Wait, no, he's unconscious, that's all. He blinks, and shakes his head. He coughs, and a little blood comes out.

"Don't put me in the nurses' office, please. Just take me back to my home. I'll try to walk," he rasps. H stands up, a bit wobbly, and he manages to take a step. I put his arm around my shoulders, and we walk to his place.

"Thanks, Maka," he says. "I don't know why his punches almost knocked me out. I've been through much worse than that, but those hurt more than they should have," he tells me absentmindedly. I stop. We're at his house. I guess we were silent most of the time, but time did definitely seem to fly. I help him up the steps, through the doors, and into his room. He stumbles a bit, and then plops down on his bed. I'm still standing there. Kid looks at me and blushes, looking down. I start to walk away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him get under the covers. I turn around. He's laying face up, his eyes closed. I think he's asleep. I tiptoe back into his room, and sit as softly on his bed. The sheets are silky and smooth. I look at Kid. He looks so peaceful. I touch his hair. It's surprisingly soft. I look at his face. He's actually really cute. I lean over him, think about it for a second, and kiss him softly on the lips. I stroke his hair for a couple more minutes, make sure it's completely symmetrical and walk out of the room.

* * *

"Why the hell did you kiss him?" asks Soul when I visit him in the nurses' office.

"Oh, well, he saved my life right before I did, so why shouldn't I have?" I replied to him. I was still angry at him for hurting Kid like that.

"Well, that doesn't mean- wait, he saved your life?" he asked me in shock.

"Yep," I say, "I was choking on my sandwich, and he saved me."

"Oh, well," he spluttered, "So, you're not... You're not going out with him, are you?" he blurts out.

"Since when were you concerned with who I date?" I ask him.

"Oh, no, just… wondering," he mumbles.

"Well, I hope your wrist gets better soon. You can't fight alongside me like that, you know," I say, pointing to his wrist in a cast. He nods, and grins at me. I walk out, and go to Stein's class.

* * *

"Okay, class, today we will be dissecting fleas," says Stein.

"Uh, sir, isn't that impossible? Because they are so small, a scalpel won't do any good. Will they?" I say, raising my hand.

"That's why they're… Mutant fleas! Mwahahahahaaa!" Stein laughs. He produces a large pile of humongous fleas. They're about the size of birds, but not as pretty. By a long shot.

"Oh my…" I say. I feel bile building in my throat, and I race for the door. I turn the corner, and race down to the bathroom. I fling open the door, go into the stall, and throw up my breakfast. I sigh, and I walk out to the sink to wash up.

"Er… Maka, this is the boy's bathroom," says an uncomfortable voice in my ear. I stand stock still, and slowly turn my head. There's Kid, just standing there in the door, looking very uncomfortable. I blush, mutter an apology. Then, without warning, I burst out laughing. I look up, and see kid smiling, and then he starts to laugh. I stop laughing enough to hear his laughter. It's a bit low, but soft and nice. Come to think of it, I've never heard him laugh before. I decided that he should laugh more. I stop laughing altogether just to listen to him. I've never seen him truly before either. He's beautiful when he does. I look at him, and then slip my hand into his. He stops laughing abruptly, and looks at me, puzzled. I squeeze his hand, and he blushes. I smile encouragingly at him, and he smiles back. We walk out of the bathroom, backtrack a few steps so it didn't look like we actually came out of the bathroom, and we walk down the hall. I think I'm actually in love with him. I start to notice the small things about him, like how his golden eyes flickering the sun like a joyous fire, and how his jet black seems to wave in the breeze, and the tiny, extremely light freckles below his eyes. Instead of going back to class, I lead him to a private area of the front courtyard. I stare at him for a couple of seconds, and then lean forward to kiss him. It was bliss for me. His eyes were still open in shock, but they fluttered shut. He pulls me in closer, and grabs the back of my head gently. I put my hands on his shoulders. Then, we break apart. I hug him around his waist, and put my forehead on his chest. For some strange reason, I start crying into his shirt. He is startled again, just for one second, but then he hugs me back. He squeezes me in close. I hug him tighter, and he sets his chin on my head.

"Are you okay?" he asks me softly. I look up at him.

"Y-yeah. I don't know why I'm crying, though," I say.

"Maka?" he asks.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I wanted to tell you this for a while, but I… I… I love you," he tells me. I'm slightly taken aback by this, but I smile up at him anyway.

"I love you too, Kid," I say.

* * *

**Katsumi: Er… Didn't mean for it to end like that! But, I guess it's a good ending. I sometimes just go along with what the story tells me to. I think you know what I mean, right? Anyway, this turned out great! Don't forget to review! New chapter coming soon! Katsumi, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Katsumi: 'Sup, people? How's it going? I hope you liked my last chapter. Finally! It was about time to introduce Maka into it. Poor Maka! She's always on the verge of tears, now! What with her not wanting to crush Soul or Kid, that is. Well, things are about to get pretty interesting here! Oh, and this chapter is going to be pretty sad, and it's based on the song "You Don't Understand Me" by the Raconteurs. Check it out!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Maka**

"Hey, Maka!" says a voice in my ear I turn. A smile grows on my face. It's Kid. He rushes up to me and looks me right in the eye.

"So… The, er… Dance, you know. I was wondering if um, you would, er, go with me?" he asked.

"Of course I will!" I say, beaming at him. He smiles at me, relief on his face. He walks with me to class. I take his hand, and he blushes. We got to the classroom, and took our usual seats. I sat next to Soul, who was fully recovered.

"Oi, Maka. I wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me," he says, casually. I blush.

"Oh, Soul! Uh, someone already asked me out. I'm really, really, sorry! I had no idea that you would ask me! I, uh…" I'm at a loss for words. I had no idea the two of them would ask me. I blush a deeper red.

"Oh. That's fine," says Soul, surprising me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, really," he says, grinning at me. I smile back, noticing the pain in his eyes. I pretend not to, though. I continue looking at Stein for the lesson, but I never really heard it. I was too busy thinking about my twisted, confusing, love life.

* * *

It's tonight! Yes! The dance! I get into my dress, a simple, black one that rippled from the waist down to my knees and had no straps. Good thing I grew into at least a C- cup over the summer or the dress wouldn't have worked. I start to walk out the door, when I notice Soul behind me in his red and black suit.

"You look nice tonight," he says, a note of glee in his voice.

"Thanks. You do to!" I reply. I head out the door. There, I see Kid, in a handsome, completely black suit. He smiles at me, and I'm suddenly aware of a couple of strands straying from my long, newly wavy hair. He takes my hand, and we walk up to the school. An odd look comes over his face. Then he shakes his head, and smiles at me. I look at him questionably. I look away. It must've been my imagination. We reached the school. We walk in the doors, and sit down on the sides of the dance floor.

"Uh, Maka, I need to go to the bathroom. Be back in a minute," he says. I nod and smile at him. I waited about five minutes, when I decided to go check on him. I walked down the corridor, and saw two people making out. I turn my head away to give them. I peak my head into the boy's bathroom.

"Kid?" I call out. No answer. I walk back, passing the two people kissing, when I notice something about the boy. He had three white streaks going horizontally in his hair. No. This can't be happening. No!

"K-kid?" I call out. The boy turns his head, a dazed look on his face. Then he blinked and shook his head, and appeared like he didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on. He looks at the person he's holding, and lets go in disgust. His face is smeared with lipstick.

"Wh- what the…" he says, looking downward at the person on the ground, utterly disgusted. He turns toward me, a shocked expression on his face. Just then, the girl on the ground pulls him by his suit jacket down on the ground. The girl grabs his head, and smashes her face against hers. He was trying to push the girl away, but he didn't have any success. I unfroze.

"Maka… CHOP!" I scream. I hit the girl on top of the head, and she fell, a crumpled heap at my feet. Kid looks up at me, a grateful on his face. Then he noticed my tears. I ran.

"Maka, wait!" he calls after me. But instead of responding, I race away, faster. Then, without warning, I run straight into Soul. I hug him, and lift my head up. I hear Kid coming. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kid, looking right at Soul and I. An evil thought forms in my head. I lean toward Soul, and kiss him on the lips. He kisses me back, sweetly. I hear the anguished cry of Kid, his body hitting the ground, him sobbing. I pull away, and say something I will regret in the future, loud enough so Kid could hear.

"I love you, Soul." I pull away from his grasp, and turn to walk toward Kid. He is in shock. Then tears brim in his eyes. All the lipstick is gone. He looks at me, like I just said the cruelest, most hateful and hurtful word that I could think of. Which I did. He gets up slowly, and then turns and walks away. He's trembling from head to foot.

* * *

**Katsumi: Heyyy! How'd you all like it? Sad ending though! I didn't really have a good ending point, but this was close enough. Sorry I would've added this line if it was in third person, ahem: "No one heard a small voice saying: Pum-Pumpkin- Pumpkin!". I hope you people figure out what that meant! I say it again: Poor Maka! And, poor Kid! Will they ever love each other again? I hope so. Well, you'll have to find out next time! Katsumi, out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Katsumi: Hey, peoples! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait! School started two weeks ago, and they're pressing down on us, hard. With homework, I mean. Example: I'm writing a novel (so is Asa, If you're also reading **_**Soul Plague**_**.) Well, I'm also sorry for the last chapter's ending. Cliffhanger! Slightly. That was the only good stopping point that I found. Continuing on!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Soul:**

Well, glad that's over. Now that Maka's pissed at that asshole, Kid, she's mine. [Insert Maniacal Laugh here if you want…] That kiss felt fricken' awesome, and cool. Now I know why I wanted Maka in the first place.

"Heeyyy, Soul! Can I cook fish tonight? I've been working on it, 'cause I'm going to cooking school! Nya!" says that crazy, sexy cat woman named Blair. I was staring at her butt, 'cause I could've sworn it got bigger, and more amazing. I started to drool when she said that, but I quickly snapped out of it.

"No!" I yelled.

"Why'd you say no, Soul?" says someone swooping down to give me a kiss. Maka. I smiled, and knew the kiss was supposed to land on my cheek, but I turned at the last second, and caught her on the lips. She opened her eyes in surprise, then closed them and smiled. This was bliss. She pulled away, still smiling. "I'll ask again: why'd you say no?" she asks me.

"Blair wants to cook fish for breakfast," I say, nonchalantly. We both stare at each other in horror.

"NO!" we both shout at the same time. But too late. The friggin' house is already burning.

* * *

"Now that we have that all sorted out," Maka says to me. We had to go through five fire extinguishers to stop the fire from spreading, and another five to put it out. Blair was happily laughing and playing in the white fluff, and pulled me down once or twice. We had to get a professional cleaner to get all of that stuff out of there. The cleaners almost fainted when they saw the mess of whiteness all around. Maka's perverted father paid the cleaning bill happily, 'cause it had something to do with Blair. Once he paid up, he started yelling at me, telling me I had caused poor, sweet Blair to start the fire. When the whole ordeal was over, Maka laid on her bed to take a nap. When I knew she was asleep, I went and lay down next to her, felling her press against me for warmth. I watched her facial expressions change, smiling to a look of ferocity, to a look of sadness and pain, with a hint of anger. I heard her mutter something.

"Do you love me?" she whispered.

"Of course I do," I say, wanting to hear if she had a reaction. She smiled a sad smile, then said, almost too quiet for me to hear: "But how can I choose? You or Soul? You broke my heart already, how do I know you won't again, Kid?" I freeze, an evil thought coming to mind.

"How do you know? Of course you won't, a dumb, stupid girl like yourself. Being the ass that you are, I mean. I'm surprised Soul even took you, you idiotic brat. Then again, he's an awesome guy, unlike myself. I really hate you, and you outta know that." I pause, thinking of how to make myself sound more like him. It comes to me: "You disgust me." She sat bolt upright. I closed my eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep. She looked down at me and burst into tears. I wondered why.

* * *

Next morning, we had to go to school, even though the sight of it brought slight tears to Maka's eyes. I took her hand and kissed her on top of the head. I told her it would be OK. She smiled up at me, and we walked up the steps.

* * *

I looked around the classroom, wanting to see if Kid showed up, wanting to see if he had the nerve. Well, turns out he didn't. I grinned to myself, thinking of how Kid was a freakin' idiotic, slimy, ugly, jerk ass, who was a fool, and a friggin' freak. Well, I knew that Blair and I wear the same, but I won't get myself to be thinking that now.

* * *

**Katsumi: HHHHEEEEYYYYY! Man, Soul is turning out to be a real jerk, isn't he? I've decided that keeping his swearing to a minimum was not working out for me (Boo Hiss). Man, this is a short chapter! Only 660 words! An all-time low for me, but this chapter was boring me. Once again, I'm REALLY sorry for the wait. I promise I'll have more Soul POV, and I'll update as soon as I can. Katsumi, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Katsumi: HEY, all! Thanks for the reviews! Yes, Kid will apologize, for Sarah Urashima… but not yet. I'd like to give a shout out to these people who reviewed: yoshiman32892, Sarah Urashima, Karlie, MomoPeachFlower, & Asa Nakamura. Thanks! Your reviews made my day! Alright, to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kid**

I slump on my bed, not noticing what time it is. Surely time for school. But I don't get up. Two silent tears slip down my cheeks, the trail clearly visible in the mirror beside my bed. Why am I crying? I think of a bunch or different types of why.

"Why, cur, por què, hoekom, pse, ինչու, niyə, zergatik, чаму, কেন, защо, per què, 为什么, 為什麼, zašto, proč, hvorfor, waarom, kial, miks, bakit, miksi, pourquoi, por que, რატომ, warum, γιατί, શા માટે, poukisa, क्यों, miért, hvers vegna, mengapa, cén fáth, perché, 理由, ಏಕೆ, 이유, ເປັນຫຍັງ, kāpēc, kodėl, зошто, mengapa, għaliex, Hvorfor, dlaczego, por que, de ce, почему, зашто, prečo, zakaj, por qué, kwa nini, Varför, ஏன், ఎందుకు, ทำไม, neden, чому, tại sao, pam," I say, in practically one breath.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I got any of the languages wrong. I used Google Translate, so they might not be accurate. TTnTT.**

* * *

I groan, and roll over, checking the clock. It's seven right now. I sigh, not even thinking of how asymmetrical of a time for me to wake up. I prop myself up on the pillows, bring my knees up to my face, and bury my hands into them. I have a killer headache.

* * *

**(A/N: No pun intended! XD!)**

* * *

I start rubbing my temples, when I sense another presence entering the house. I search their soul. Surprisingly, it's Soul.

"I'm over here," I call. His Soul shows relief. I sense it walking toward the doorway of my room. Then, he's standing there. He walks over to my bed.

"Hey, Kid. Why weren't you in class today?" His voice was strange. He came over and sat on my bed.

"Um…" I say. I don't want to say why. He should know. He stares at me with a really weird look. I shift my covers and fidget a little away from him. Then I realize my mistake. I just ruined the symmetry! How could I? In that shocked second, Soul's Soul changes. No! It's that of a demon!

"You want to get the girl back, don't you? Well, I'll help you," it says in a raspy voice. Then, when I open my mouth to argue, the demon swoops down on me and… And… Seems to kiss me? No, that's not right. I can feel something going down my throat. I can't breathe, but I see the demon disappearing in my mouth in a cloud of black smoke. I sit bolt upright. I shake my head. It was a dream. I know it never happened. My stomach rumbled. I groaned, for the pain was intense. My eyes widened. I screamed, like I have never screamed before. My body felt like it was being twisted, squished, and stretched. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head, and I disappeared into the blackness of my mind, feeling my soul being knocked in there with me.

* * *

I could still see. No, wait. I was seeing out of another person, another thing. Whatever it was looked down, and I saw my own hands. More from a window. A giant hand. No, it was normal sized, but it seemed big. I tried to make my body look up, at the mirror near my bed, but… Nothing. I saw myself walk towards the closet, and the Thing, I had decided to call it, came over to my bed, and laid some… No! They're asymmetrical clothes! One of the only ones I own. Black jeans with a hole in one side, a blood red T-shirt, and a jeans jacket. He puts on the only pair of Converse shoes I own- black with red laces- and then puts on the rest. I notice the Thing has given me more chest muscle than before, and I'm about six- foot now. He messes up my hair, gives a crooked grin in the mirror, and walks out the door. I'm forced to follow. He summons Beelzebub, and we both head off to the school.

* * *

"Wow!"

"He's really cute!"

"Should I ask him?"

"He looked at me!"

Those words followed us through the hallways that morning, and I didn't have time to blush, for I was trying to regain control constantly. No luck. We entered class, and much to my surprise, the Thing was an extremely good student, almost better than Maka… No. No one was better than Maka at school, absolutely no one. As the class dragged by, and while the Thing was taking notes, I slid down, entering myself through my mouth. My- no, sorry, the Thing's eyes widened, and I felt myself regain control.

"H-h-elp-p," I rasped, raising my hand, which was a rather difficult task, since the Thing was fighting back. My hand trembled, and I pushed my chair back, twitching all the way. I stood up, abruptly, and started twitching again. I started to tremble, then all the sudden it stopped. I stood, rooted to the spot, sensing everyone staring at me. I screamed, a wall of black smoke erupting up around me, in a swirling circle. All the sudden, I was facing the Thing, in its true form. A black, disgruntled creature with red eyes.

"You have chosen to fight me rather than letting go? Foolish child. I will kill you!" it screamed, lunging at me. I stood my ground. I jumped up. He missed me, and got confused, wondering where I was. I started to fall, and without a sound, I landed on his back. I drove my fist into the small of its back, paralyzing it. I jumped down, and rolled it over. I jumped up again, and drove my feet into his solar plexus. Well, I almost did. Before it happened, however, I blacked out.

* * *

**Katsumi: Wow! Really exciting, huh? I'm sorry if last chapter was short (did I say that already?). This is kind of a weird chapter, but then again, Soul Eater is kind of weird. Cliff hanger! What will happen to kid? No spoilers! I gotta go, so Katsumi, out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Katsumi: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the delay. I needed to write some more of my other story, and I had some writers block. I'm gonna update more soon, but for now, here's Chapter 8.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Kid**

I woke up to Maka's deep, green eyes staring down on me. I didn't know what was going on, but Maka sure did frighten me.

"Ah! Oh, It's you," I rasped. I coughed in my hands, something I usually don't do. Maka's eyes narrowed, and she moved back. To my surprise, I was in my bed at Gallows Manor.

"What happened?" I ask Maka.

"You were screaming chaos in here, you had twitch fits, and you had a fever that reached 115ᵒ. It seemed you were going crazy," she replied in a flat tone. I looked down and felt my face grow hot.

"Look, Maka, I'm really sorry for what happened, I didn't-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You were cheating on me, and that's that! No, 'I didn't know,' no nothing!"

"Well, then, can you explain why I did that? You know I'd never do such a thing! One moment, I was walking up the steps, the next, bang! I was in that creep of a girl's arms! How do you think I felt, waking up, not knowing where the hell I was?! Next moment, you took off racing down the hall, running into Soul's arms, kissing him, saying that you loved him! How do you think I felt?! And then you start yelling at me for cheating, when I didn't know anything that happened! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!" I finish yelling, realizing I'm on my feet.

"W-well, how do I know you aren't lying?" she stutters.

"FINE! Believe what you want to! I just hope your happy now! 'Cause I'm sure not. I thought you would've known me enough by now to know I'd never do such a thing," I mumble. I look up to see her eyes brimming with tears. My head droops, and I sit down on my bed, Head in my hands. I sigh, not knowing what to do. My throat hurts, since I was screaming at Maka. I feel someone embracing me. I look up, and it's Maka. Wait. Maka?! I'm stunned for a second, then Maka starts sobbing into my shirt. For a second, I don't do anything. Then, I burry my face in her cardigan, and hold her in tight. A couple of tears fall down my cheek. We stay like that a while. Then, Maka pulls back, and gives me a smile. I lean in, and give her a kiss. Her eyes widen, and she pulls back, a look of disgust on her face, but pleading in her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I'm dating Soul! You're terrible!" she yells, as she storms out of my room. I groan and lay back on my bed. Of course she's dating Soul. I flip over on my bed, tears now streaming down my face.

* * *

_I woke up next morning, feeling groggy. Something's next to me. I open my eyes and roll over to see… Maka?! That's what I call weird. She's staring at me, her eyes wide with worry. For what, I don't know._

"_Kid, I hate you. You're terrible and asymmetrical. I hate you!"_

* * *

I wake up, actually, with a start. I'm happy to know it was a dream. I rolled over to check what time it was. 8:00. I should probably go to school today. I missed about three days, maybe four. I get dressed, check myself in the mirror, and see my hair is a mess. I run to the bathroom to get a comb, and I brush the hair so that it is its usual symmetrical perfection. I call out for Liz and Patty, but they didn't answer. They must already be at school. I check to see that everything's perfect, and I head off to school. I feel someone watching me. I tensed up, and slowly look behind me. Just in time, too, because whatever it was, it shot something at me. I was curious, so I dodged it, but pretended to let it hit me. Then, a figure leapt out of nowhere. I was surprised to find that it was Blair.

"Okay, Kid, when you see Maka, I want you to go straight to our dummy girl, Angelia. Remember her? Yeah, I thought so. Now, hop up on Beelzebub, and I'll go set Angelia up now. Enjoy ruining Maka's heart! Oh, I know what'll happen next! I'll make you and Maka kiss in front of Soul, and then he'll be heartbroken! Then, finally, he will come running to me when the love spell I put on him for Maka wears off, sort of. Well, Kiddy-kun, I need to set up Angelia, so byee!" she chirped, in her usual bouncy voice. I'm disgusted. I hop on Beelzebub, and take off to the school, hoping Maka will believe me when I tell her.

* * *

**Katsumi: Sorry if that was a bit boring. I was a bit bored writing it myself, but it's over with. Sorry I did 2 Kid POV's in a row, but it is chapter 8. I had to do a Kid POV. Thanks again to all those people who reviewed, except for Asa, who only said to, quote: "Insert snide comment here". Ok, a bit of news: I'm gonna be writing another Soul Eater fanfic, but it's gonna be another character and Kid. Don't forget to review! It always makes my day. That's all for now, folks (:3)! Katsumi, out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Katsumi: HEEYYYY! Wasup?! Ok, how's my story going? It might be kinda weird, but aren't all Soul Eater episodes weird? Anyway, thanks for hanging in there for me! And Asa threatened me with doing something with zombie giraffes, but I'll fight them off with my amazing karate and shingahami skills! NOTICE BOARD: I'm creating an OC and Kid fanfic! Yay for my creativity!**

**Kid: Does this girl love symmetry as much as I do? **_**Please say yes!**_

**Katsumi: NO SPOILERS! All I can say is: Maybe. Here's a bio on her (You can skip it if you want.):**

**Name: Tabitha Alsworth.**

**Age: 14**

**Do you play an instrument?: Yes. A Bass Guitar.**

**Do you like symmetry?: HELL *** (It could be naw or yes! Try to guess!).**

**Katsumi: That's the end of the little bio! And now to the well- anticipated chapter!**

**Kid: Katsumi does not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**School**

Maka watched as Kid ran up to her. She didn't know what to say when he came over. Kid, somehow, knew exactly what to say.

"I know who bewitched me!" he pants. "It was Blurgreffu!" He looked confused. "Blagfufer. No, Blargaflle. No. B. L. Ah. Ier. Reff. Maka, you've got to listen to me! It was Blergruff! Iet! Noscop ier! Mestlin! Maksa. Mestlin strueff meah. Mestlin!" he gibbered, quite literally.

"I'm sorry, Kid, but I don't understand what you're saying," said Maka, a hint of sadness in her voice. She was about to walk away, but Kid grabbed her in a death grip.

"M-mak-maka! C-comee w-wathc meah. Maka, comee wathc meah! Comee wathc meah!" he said, with great difficulty. Kid hope she had heard what he meant to say.

"Do you mean… Come with me?" she asked. Kid nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh… Oh, alright, just as long as I'm not late for class." Kid lead Maka to an abandoned part of the school she'd never seen before. Kid, obviously trying to get a point across, pointed to a corner. She went uncertainly there. Once she reached the corner, she turned to face Kid, who was inches from her.

"Sorree, Maska," he mumbled. He pinned her arms to the wall, and kissed her, on the lips. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying herself, but she truly was.

"It was Blair," he whispered, breaking apart from her. Maka froze.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"She bewitched me on the night of the school dance. That girl wasn't actually a girl. She was a dummy."

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! Blair's always been so good, so nice! The only time she wasn't was when Soul and I… Soul. SOUL! OMD, I have to go find him!" She rushed out, Kid close behind.

"He is bewitched as well. Blair but a love spell on him, so that he would love you, then she'd place you and me together in the hallway, Soul standing there as well. Then, he would see me kiss you, his heart would be broken, and then he'd go over to Blair. She thought this out pretty well," Kid said, keeping pace with her, as they ran along the hallway.

* * *

**Katsumi: REALLY sorry if this chapter sucked. I just want to get this one over with… Kind of. Plus, I don't know what to write. SUVEER CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! Well, until next time… Katsumi, out! Please review!**


End file.
